


NU'EST Drive AU Drabble Part 3/5: Late Night Drive with Baekho

by Jun_sk



Series: NU'EST Drive AU [3]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Other, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jun_sk/pseuds/Jun_sk
Summary: It’s 11pm on New Year’s Eve and you just received a text from your boyfriend, Baekho, asking you to join him for a drive.
Relationships: Kang Dongho | Baekho/Reader
Series: NU'EST Drive AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048696
Kudos: 3





	NU'EST Drive AU Drabble Part 3/5: Late Night Drive with Baekho

**Author's Note:**

> Wishing everyone an advanced Happy New Year. May 2021 be filled with nothing but happiness for you.

遠ざかる 景色に 手を振ろう  
ここは二人の世界  
Let’s wave our hands to the scenery fading away  
This is a world that belongs to just the two of us

Y/N: You’re acting suspicious…what’s up? 

Baekho: Hm…? Nothing. I just wanted to spend time with you. That’s all. 

Y/N: I’m not complaining. It’s been a while since we hung out like this. This is nice. 

Baekho: I missed this too. 

Y/N: It’s so pretty outside. 

Baekho: Yeah it is. You’re prettier though. 

Y/N: Looks like someone’s been hanging out too much with Aron lately~

Baekho: Oh come on. It might have been cheesy but you liked it, didn’t you?

Y/N: No comment~ 

Baekho: Sure~ By the way, aren’t you wearing too little babe? It’s the middle of winter…

Y/N: I’ll be fine. Your car has a heater after all. 

Baekho: Even then, you should dress warmly. What if you catch a chill? 

Y/N: All the more reason for me to bug you and have you take care of me hehe. 

Baekho: That actually doesn’t sound so bad…Although you could still do the same without falling sick. Looks like I did good preparing this in advance then. 

Y/N: You brought my favourite hoodie! Thank you. What did I do to deserve you?

Baekho: Be yourself, that’s all you ever needed to do. 

Y/N: I thought you didn’t like it when I used to steal your clothes? 

Baekho: I gave up pretty quickly after I experienced the pleasure of seeing you in them. 

Y/N: So do I have free access to all your hoodies and sweaters now? 

Baekho: As long as you leave some for me to wear too…or would you prefer if I just don’t wear anything around you?

Y/N: Babe! 

Baekho: I’m kidding~ Or am I…?

Y/N: You see these extra-long sleeves? I am perfectly capable of whacking you with them now. 

Baekho: Ok ok, I’ll stop. 

Y/N: Oh? It’s already 11:59pm. 

Baekho: Shall we count down together then? 

Y/N and Baekho: 5…4…3…2…1

Y/N: Happy New Year my love.

Baekho: Happy New Year baby girl. Thanks for coming into my world. Please continue to be a part of it next year, and all subsequent years after that. I love you.


End file.
